


Why Dean had to stop getting onions on his burgers

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Wincest-Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean begins to notice that Sam won’t kiss him after he’s eaten a burger with onions. Will he give up his savories for Sam’s luscious lips?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Dean had to stop getting onions on his burgers

It took Dean a while to notice but he did eventually. He knew his brother liked to kiss. Hell, now that he and Sam had given in to those dirty urges they’d fought so long, Sam kissed him all the time. In motel rooms, the Impala, on the street, in diners. Lots of different places. He’s gotten used to it. Even come to like it. 

So he was realizing that something was missing that night when they got back to the motel room and he got ready for bed. After he’d brushed his teeth and crawled into the queen with Sam and gotten bussed on the lips. That was when he realized that was the first time Sam had kissed him since lunch that day. Raising his eyebrows and figuring it was no big deal, he wrapped his arms around his Sasquatch of a brother and fell asleep. 

The next day all went back to normal. Shrugging it off and concentrating on the next hunt, Dean concentrated on other things. Until around four days later. When, once again, after stopping to get lunch, he noticed Sam wasn’t kissing him. This time he noticed it earlier because after picking up lunch in the diner and eating it while staking out a house, they had had to separate. Sam usually kissed him, at least a quick peck, before they parted. It had taken him a while to get used to it but now that he was he noticed it was gone. 

Frowning as he watched Sam walk away, Dean mumbled “huh” under his breath then shrugged and turned the car around to head back to the hotel. He worked on cleaning the guns as he waited for Sam to return from researching. When his brother finally came through the door, he looked up. 

“Hey, what’d you find out?”

Sam began this blah-blah-blah about crap Dean really should have cared about but he was somewhat distracted by the fact that once again Sam wasn’t kissing him. It had also become a usual thing that Sam would kiss him when they had been parted for a while. Huh, Sam really did kiss him a lot, he mused then blinked as a big hand was waved in front of his face. 

“Are you listening to me?”

“No,” Dean told him honestly then fired right back. “How come you haven’t kissed me?”

“What?” Sam got that adorably scrunchy look on his face that he always did when he was confused. 

“You have not kissed me since lunch. Despite you usually being such a girl that you have to keep slobbering over me all the time. And this isn’t the first time. What the hell, man? Is the honeymoon over already?” He tried to kid but there was a tingle down his spine. 

Taking a seat on the bed, criss-cross from Dean, Sam tilted his head. “You want to know why I’m not kissing you?”

“Yeah. Am I not speaking English? My Latin’s rusty, dude, but I can give it a try if you want.”

Sam shook his head. “Please don’t. You always murder it when you try.” A smile crossed his lips. “Are you saying you _miss _me kissing you, Dean?”__

__Seeing this for the trap it was, Dean tried to figure a way out then gave up and shrugged. “Guess so.”_ _

__Startled at the acquiesce, Sam actually rocked back then grinned. “Awww, that’s so sweet, honey.”_ _

__“Shut up. And talk.”_ _

__“That’s an oxymoron--” Sam started to say then waved his hand. “Never mind. Dean, the answer is simple. I haven’t been kissing you at specific times.”_ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__“Dean. Think back. Did I kiss you this morning?”_ _

__Barely having to think about he said, “Yeah.” Sam had done plenty of kissing when they’d woken up that morning, as they tumbled about in bed. Then there had been an exasperated but affectionate kiss over doughnuts for breakfast._ _

__“When did I stop?”_ _

__“I--”_ _

__“Think about it, Dean. When was the last time I kissed you today?”_ _

__Sighing but searching his memory, Dean thought hard. Well, the last kiss had been in the Impala right before heading out to lunch. Sam hadn’t kissed him since lunch. He told his brother that._ _

__“Exactly. And what did you have for lunch?”_ _

__“What do you--?”_ _

__“Just think back.”_ _

__“I had a bacon cheeseburger, some fries and a god-awful piece of pie. It was terrible. You still made me leave a tip.”_ _

__Waving a hand, Sam asked, “What was on the burger?”_ _

__“What do you mean? There was meat, cheese, bacon.”_ _

__“And what else? Something that might have been on another sandwich you had a while back?”_ _

__Dean looked puzzled but then blinked. “Wait. You’re telling me you haven’t been kissin’ me after I eat my burgers with onions on them?” He sounded genuinely shocked._ _

__Smiling with satisfaction, Sam nodded. “Yep.”_ _

__“That’s stupid!”_ _

__“Why?”_ _

__“Because. They’re onions. No big deal. So they make your breath stink a little--”_ _

__“A little?”_ _

__Finding a flaw in the logic, Dean leaned forward. “You were all over me this morning. I had toxic morning breath, hadn’t brushed my teeth at all. That had to be worse.”_ _

__“It wasn’t as bad as the onions. Cause you not only order onions, Dean, you always order extra onions. While I am fine with onions, I don’t want that taste in my mouth after I kiss you!”_ _

__Dean sat back in his chair, stunned. “Wow. So what does this mean?”_ _

__“It means that after you eat those extra onions, if you want me to kiss you, you better brush your teeth.”_ _

__Dean remembered that it was after he’d brushed his teeth for bed before that he’d gotten a kiss. “What if I can’t? Or it’s a while before we get someplace where I can?”_ _

__“Then I guess you have to ask yourself,” Sam said, getting up and going into the bathroom, bringing out Dean’s toothbrush. “Would you rather have those onions on your burgers or kiss me?” After a few minutes of silence, Sam shouted, “Dean!”_ _

__“I’m thinking!” Then seeing Sam really get steamed he got up, took the brush and went to use the sink. When he was done he came back out. Sam was now sitting on the bed, laptop open, clicking away. “All good?” he asked, smiling widely._ _

__Sam shot him a look then beckoned him over. When Dean got close enough he pulled him down and gave his brother the kiss of his life. Sam pulled away with a nonchalant, “It’ll do.”_ _

__A few minutes later, he looked up, amused. “You okay?”_ _

__“Fine,” Dean muttered, shaking himself from his daze and vowed that from now on--no more onions on his burgers._ _

__

__End_ _


End file.
